


Mutual Appreciation Society

by meyghasa (aazeris)



Series: Adventures of LoneWolf and ladykiller69 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeris/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: When Sylvain has to fly out of the country, he and Felix predictably miss each other.  Less predictably, Sylvain has an idea for them to get closer together while he's gone.My humble contribution to FE3H Wank Week 2020.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Adventures of LoneWolf and ladykiller69 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804999
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Mutual Appreciation Society

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place in my LoneWolf is Live universe, but you don't need to have read that to read this. Just know Sylvain and Felix have been living together for a while and Claude is Sylvain's best friend and ex-roommate.
> 
> Written for FE3H Wank Week 2020, day three: mutual masturbation. Enjoy!

“I miss you,” Sylvain says, and the way he says it is so raw and honest that it makes Felix’s heart clench, just a little bit.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like you could say no,” Felix responds, and he can only hope that Sylvain can hear the _I miss you too_ hidden in those words. Sylvain is good at translation; he probably gets it. Probably.

“I could have. It’s not like he absolutely needs me here, right? I could come home early.”

Felix laughs, fond. “You’re such an idiot. You’re not going to abandon Claude in his home country, halfway across the _world_ , just because you miss me a little bit. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s not a little bit,” Sylvain pouts. “It’s a whole lot.”

“My point stands.” Felix cradles his phone between his ear and shoulder while he stirs ramen in boiling water. He just doesn’t have the same wherewithal to cook when Sylvain isn’t there to compliment it. _Ridiculous_.

Sylvain is quiet for a few moments, but it’s comfortable, easy. They are just enjoying each other’s company, even if they are ten hours apart. But then Sylvain sighs, heavy, and says, “I wish you had a webcam.”

Felix arches an eyebrow at his ramen. “Why?”

“I want to see you.” 

Felix can hear him shift, hear the rustle of sheets, knows he’s in bed. He scowls, suspicious. “Why do you want to see me when you’re in bed?”

Sylvain’s smirk is evident in his voice. “So I can have good dreams, of course,” he purrs. Felix knows that purr. He knows what Sylvain is trying to do, and a flush rushes to his cheeks. 

“I don’t believe you,” Felix says, keeping his voice flat and uninterested despite the definite flicker of interest deep in his belly. 

It has been six days since Sylvain left. That’s hardly a long time, Felix reminds himself, but after having Sylvain around practically every day for six months, it _is_ a long time. He’s not ashamed to say they can’t keep their hands off each other even on the worst of days. Sylvain is a fundamentally tactile person, and his enthusiasm rubs off on Felix whether he likes it or not.

Heh. Rubs off.

So it’s easy to say that he misses Sylvain. He misses seeing him all tangled up in their red sheets. He misses sex-mussed hair and sleepy smiles and the fine trail of hair that travels beneath Sylvain’s belly button. He misses teeth on his neck, leaving a collar of bruises that sometimes he presses on just to remind him of the feeling of being marked. 

“You should believe me,” Sylvain says. There’s another rustling, and then a soft gasp.

Felix almost grins, but grinning isn’t his style. Instead he says, voice falsely incredulous, “Are you jerking off to me right now?”

“Heh. Maybe. Do you want me to be?”

There is a webcam on his laptop. He has a piece of electrical tape over it, but it’s there. He… could get on. He could watch this unfold. They could have this connection, this experience over miles and miles, and while it wouldn’t be the same as being in the same room with their hands all over each other, Felix suddenly wants so badly to see Sylvain coming undone with his cock in his hand that he nearly drools with it.

“Wait,” he says. 

All noise, all rustling, stops on the other end of the line. “What’s wrong?” Sylvain asks, worried.

Felix pauses almost too long, wrestling with himself. Finally the baser part of himself wins. “I have a webcam. On my laptop.”

He can hear Sylvain perk up. It’s in his voice when he almost damn near squeaks, “You would do that for me?”

“Idiot,” Felix says immediately. “It’s not just for you.” His flush spreads to the tips of his ears. Too honest, too honest by half, but Sylvain always drags that out of him.

“Call me when you’re ready, love,” Sylvain says, and he doesn’t even bother hiding the excitement in his voice, the breathless anticipation that Felix feels mirrored in his own fast-beating heart. 

Felix disconnects the call and leaves his phone on the island. He spares his ramen one sad glance before deciding this is considerably more important. As he heads to the office to collect his laptop, he feels a little flutter in his belly. Are they really about to do this? Why does he feel nervous, like he’s some blushing virgin who hasn’t had Sylvain in every way imaginable?

Well, every way but this, he supposes.

He sets up the laptop on the bed in their bedroom after pulling the sheets and comforter down. Before he lies down, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Hm. He thinks of Sylvain, the things Sylvain likes, and how he can make this better for him. A small smile plays around the corner of his mouth as he pulls his hair tie free and shakes his long hair out around his shoulders. That’s better.

Wrestling with himself for a moment about just how _ready_ he should be, he pulls his t-shirt off and throws it on the floor, then lies down. For the moment he leaves his pajama pants on. Lying on his side, head propped up on one hand, he dials Sylvain. It only rings once before Sylvain’s face takes up the screen, downright beaming.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Sylvain says. Felix is gratified to see that Sylvain is also not wearing a shirt, and vaguely wonders what else he isn’t wearing. “I see you’re already getting ready for me. Just can’t wait, can you?”

“Shut up,” he says without heat. “This was your idea.”

“Easily one of the best ideas I’ve had lately,” Sylvain agrees with a wink. “Now, let me see you. What are you wearing?” Felix adjusts the laptop, pushing it away from him enough that his body from the thighs up are visible. “I love those,” Sylvain continues. “They make your nonexistent ass look so good.”

“Hey!” Felix scowls. 

Sylvain laughs. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Well, mostly.” He pauses, his look going sultry. “Will you take them off for me?”

“I don’t know if you deserve it,” Felix grouses, but he still responds to the command, shimmying out of his pajama pants and underwear in one movement. He’s not hard, not yet, but with the way Sylvain’s eyes go dark and he licks his bottom lip, it won’t be long now. “What, is this a one-person sport? Let me see you too.”

The screen shakes a little while Sylvain adjusts the laptop. He is sitting up against the headboard with the laptop sitting between his knees tilted up, and not only is he naked but the view from this angle makes Felix’s mouth go dry. Sylvain is already hard, already stroking himself, slow but steady. Felix’s mouth must be open or he must have some kind of expression on his face or _something_ because Sylvain smirks wide. “Like what you see?”

Well if Felix wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. Sylvain’s got his sexy voice on and that just does things to Felix in a way that both unravels him and makes him annoyed that he is so easily riled up. He swallows hard, his voice caught in his throat, and gives a wordless nod. 

“Touch yourself for me?” Sylvain requests, head tilting to one side. 

How can he resist that look? Felix runs his hand down his stomach, tracing the line of his abs, caught up in the way Sylvain bites his bottom lip and watches, enraptured. Slowly, he runs a finger up the underside of his cock, exhaling a breathy sigh.

“You’re a damn tease,” Sylvain says breathlessly. His hand on his cock has sped up, still not fast enough for him to rush to an orgasm, but enough that he’s definitely feeling it. 

Felix smirks. “Learned from the best.” He finally takes himself in hand, grasp firm the way Sylvain would do it, running his palm up and down in a few strokes. It’s not the same, but it’s good, made better by watching Sylvain lick a stripe across his palm before going back to stroking himself.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Sylvain groans. “I could watch you like this all day.” His hips are jerking a little bit now, moving counterpoint to his strokes, and his free hand comes up to tweak at his nipples. “I wish I was there. I wish I could have my mouth all over you.”

 _Yes_. Felix wants that too. He wants the soft heat of Sylvain’s mouth all over his cock. He wants Sylvain’s teeth on his nipples, his neck. He wants his tongue in his mouth. He swipes a thumb over the head of his cock, pressing his thumb against the slit, and moans. 

Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind that Felix isn’t indulging in any dirty talk. That was always his forte anyway. 

They are both lost in it, yet neither of them closes their eyes. Both watch breathlessly like they’re afraid of missing the slightest movement, eyes roving over each other’s bodies. Their spaces are filled with the chorus of their gasps and moans, Sylvain quieter by necessity, Felix for once not holding back, knowing that Sylvain especially likes it when he’s vocal.

Sylvain lifts a hand to his mouth and bites it to keep himself quiet. His back is arching against the pillows, his stomach taut, his hand working over himself quicker and quicker. Felix is right there with him, stroking in time with Sylvain’s hand, as if it was Sylvain getting him off after all. He’s close, and he knows Sylvain is close too.

“I wanna come,” Sylvain whimpers against his hand. “Felix, are you close?”

Felix meets his eyes. “Come for me,” he orders, his voice firm, knowing that Sylvain always unravels when Felix does this.

And he does unravel. A keening whine escapes his throat as he spends himself in messy spurts across his belly and hand. His head tilts back against the headboard and finally his eyes squeeze shut as he rides out his orgasm. 

Well, Felix is only human, and watching Sylvain come throws him over the edge as well. It’s not as good as when Sylvain is there, not by a long shot, but it is enough to send a shiver of electric pleasure down his spine before he comes all over his hand. 

For a while they are quiet, panting, coming back down to earth. Felix wipes his hand clean on the sheets - he needs to wash them anyway - and watches quietly as Sylvain retrieves some tissues to wipe himself down with. When he’s done, Sylvain moves the laptop, propping it up on his chest so that his face is in full view. Felix follows suit and moves the laptop closer to his face.

“Two more days,” Sylvain sighs. “I can’t get home fast enough. I’m going to run into your arms and spin you around in circles, okay? I know you love that.”

He had done that when Felix told him he wanted to adopt a cat together, and Felix had hissed and spat so much that Sylvain laughed and said he had a cat already.

“Don’t you even dream of doing that,” Felix says, eyes narrowing. “Unless you want to meet my sword.”

This, too, had happened, after Sylvain discovered that Felix was ticklish and abused the knowledge. Felix had extricated himself, jumped up to his hanging sword display, pulled one down, and brandished it at Sylvain threateningly. Needless to say, Sylvain did not try to tickle him again.

“Okay, okay,” Sylvain laughs. “Hey, Fe?”

Felix’s face softens at the nickname, the affectionate tone of voice. “Hm?”

“I love you so much, you know that?” Sylvain says with a soft, blissed out smile.

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Maybe Felix has a soft smile, too. Maybe he always does when this idiot is being sappy. It’s not like he can help himself.

Sylvain blows him a kiss. “Two more days, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
